


Important Secrets

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance AU Week Day 3: Secrets//Warning, there is implied suicide attempt in this one-shot





	Important Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I made an attempt at writing a little more stream of consciousness in this one. Hope it makes sense~

Keeping secrets came easily to Katie. Her name, her identity, her story, her feelings were all fake. All made up, to protect herself.

She thought she was used to holding secrets inside of her, but then she had to intrude.

Pale white hair, dark skin

Blood, blood, _blood, oh god all that blood!_

He was laying in the white, white tub with an arm hanging over the edge, red, red blood smearing against the white, white, stark white.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god_

Katie grabbed her stomach and mouth, eyes wide and she wasn’t sure if she was screaming or not _she should be screaming, she should be doing something why wasn’t she doing something_ but she couldn’t look away.

Five years ago, Katie and her brother had landed on a beautiful land after fleeing persecution. It took days to find civilization, but they found the natives of the planet and learned where they had ended up. Altea.

They were taken to one of the leaders of the planet, a kind, wise looking man the citizens around them called King Alfor. He was understanding of their plight and allowed to take them as wards until their family could be reunited once again. Katie was happy to have her brother with her.

During their first year on the planet, both made friends with the King’s children. Allura was a beautiful young woman that made Katie feel gay, and she was funny and strong and way more than her looks alone. She could beat multiple soldiers at once without breaking a sweat.

Then there was her younger brother, Lance. Equally as beautiful, equally as funny and strong, and equally as attractive to the young Earthling. The first time she saw him, she choked on whatever drink she had been given, making an embarrassment out of herself in front of him.

Yet it was because of her awkwardness that brought the two of them close as friends, and later, lovers. Lance seemed to love her bluntness and her worry for her family, often saying it was a trait they shared. He loved her brutal honestly as well as her quick wit and how she was as smart as the best alchemists he knew.

They only started calling each other lovers after kissing each other three different times. The first had been when Katie admitted the reason she and her brother were on the run – only Alfor knew the truth, because if more people knew, the more likely their enemies would find them – and it was an encouraging kiss on the lips, meant to show he was there for her.

The second time they kissed was after something made them both laugh until they were breathless, and Lance simply took her face and kissed her deeply, telling her how much he appreciated having her for company. The kiss had made her dizzy and dumb, and she could only smile and nod as her cheeks went rosy.

The third kiss happened during a ball. Music was playing, pairs were dancing all around them, when Lance leant forward and whispered three words into Katie’s ear, pulling away to look into her eyes before kissing her, and to this day she swore she experienced fireworks.

After that, they officially said they were together, much to the surprise of literally nobody. Still, everyone was happy to see the young Prince of Altea and the refugee Earthling so happy and in love.

And yet, Lance held a secret.

Seeing his body move, his head turn to face her, shame and alarm appearing on paled skin, made Katie finally act. A shrill scream erupted from her lungs. Pain, shock, fear mingled into the scream to produce a horrible noise that would alert several guards at least.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, but she couldn’t notice, her eyes on the white, white tub smeared with the red, red blood, dark, dark skin with flowing, flowing life. Her breath went ragged and she had difficulty standing upright.

Lance lifted his bloody, bloody arm and droplets fell from the gashes, and he winced, reaching for her. His lips moved but she heard nothing. His expression asked for understanding and she could give none.

_Why, whywhywhywHYWHYWHYWHY WHY?!_ Her heart hurt, her head hurt, her throat hurt, he was hurting, he was hurting, _he was hurting._

Guards ran into the room, various bayards at the ready for any malicious intruders when they also noticed the Prince of Altea in the tub and his red, red blood splashing on the ground in a puddle. Chaos erupted as guards went to the Prince’s side to see what happened as another guard forcibly removed Katie from the sight even as she hysterically protested.

“Please, please no!” She pleaded, beating against the guard’s arms.

He only looked apologetic and shook his head. “I can’t do that, Miss.”

“Please! Please…” Her energy was quickly fading, dripping out of her like blood from a gash, and once she was sat down on the bed in the room she snuck into often to stay with Lance, she didn’t try to get to him, but break down.

She cursed everything she could think of. Lance for doing something like this, for any possible reason for doing it, for her witnessing it, for her not knowing sooner, for her to have not done something to make sure he never would have had the thought to do something like this, for her… for her…

Katie woke up to puffy eyes and a headache. She felt cold, chilled to the bones, and she was honestly surprised she had been able to sleep after what she had seen without having nightmares. In fact, she hadn’t had any dreams, or had realized she had fallen asleep at all.

The same guard noticed she was awake and approached her. “Miss, Prince Lance wished to see you as soon as you were able.”

“I…” Her throat was wrecked, so she cleared it as best she could and nodded.

“This way, Miss. Do you need assistance?” He had an honest, concerned look on his face, but Katie declined the offer. She was shaky, but able to hold her own weight.

They walked in mostly silence, with only their footsteps and Katie’s soft sniffles the only noises coming from either one of them. Katie let the guard guide her to wherever they took Lance before he gestured at a door.

“I’ll be here for when you want to leave.” He said with a kind voice, opening the door for her.

It was one of the med bays in the castle. Lance sat in a comfortable looking chair while a doctor looked him over. When the Prince noticed her, he winced and almost curled up, staring at his knees.

Katie approached him, her eyes on the bandage that was keeping the red, red blood from flowing, flowing out. He must have noticed her staring, as he hid the arm out of her view self-consciously, and it made her snap to the present and she flung her arms around his neck.

So many questions were on the tip of her tongue, begging to be asked, but she wasn’t she her voice was ready to speak and not scream again. Instead she simply squeezed him tightly, burying her face into the crook of his neck to feel his warmth and life and living body.

“I… I’m sorry.” Lance whispers once before he wraps his non-bandaged arm around her and held her close. Katie wanted to understand but didn’t know how to ask, or when it would be best to ask. For now, she would be there for him, and prayed to whatever deity lived in the atoms of every being that she could be of help to her lover that she hadn’t been able to help before.


End file.
